Natural language processing (NLP) is the capability of learning, interpreting, and understanding the natural language of humans, such as a syntax (e.g., grammar), semantics (e.g., meaning), pragmatics (e.g., purpose, goal, intent), and/or other units of linguistics (e.g., various lexical relationships). The process of analyzing natural language inputs, such as words, sentences, paragraphs, and large texts may be based on a set of rules or relationships that define how communication is conducted using a language, such as linguistic rules or linguistic grammar. For example, a rule may define dog as a Noun in English, or  as a Noun in Chinese.
The conventional method of writing linguistic rules may require a user (e.g., rule writer) to master a specialized language or understand syntax, such as “Noun→‘dog’”. This can prove difficulty, as the many of the rules may interact with each other and modification of a rule may have complex side effects on the whole grammar.